


Not Elfy

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Not Shippy, Sera Being Sera, The best ship is FriendSHIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: The Inquisitor has a small something he wants to share with Sera.





	Not Elfy

“Hey Sera,“ the Inquisitor smiled to the other elf as she turned, “do you trust me?“ He kept his hands behind his back, clutching a can of paint.  
Sera squinted at him, leaning away. “Why?“  
“There’s something I want to try, but it’s a surprise and you have to trust me.“  
“What if it’s crap?“  
“Then you can get me back however you want with no fear of retribution.“  
“Retro-what?“  
“You won’t get in any trouble and I can’t get you back.“ He smirked a little at the thought. Hanhari had started a few small prank wars with Sera and he was inevitably always outplayed. The last one’s final blow had involved an air cushion hidden on his throne (the fact he had a throne would never settle in with him) and nothing but pure mortification from Josephine while he lost it laughing.  
Sera relaxed a little, but her eyes stayed narrowed. “…Alright.“  
“Perfect! Sit down and close your eyes.“  
She scrunched up her nose at the request, but complied. She scooted to face him when she felt him join her.  
“Alright, this may tickle and I’m going to need to touch your face, but you’ve got to hold still. Still okay?“  
“Is it makeup?“  
“Not exactly.“ He pulled the can of red paint into his lap and grabbed one of the brushes. “May I?“  
“Hm… Sure I guess.“  
“Thank you Sera.“ He grabbed one of the brushes he’d placed inside the can, scraping excess paint off on the side. Taking a gentle hold of Sera’s chin, he pressed the brush under her eye to see her reaction.  
“Oh! What’s that?“  
“Facepaint. It’ll be easy to wash off if you don’t like it, don’t worry. I checked.“  
“…Hm, okay. No nobs.“  
“I’d never dream of it Sera.“

 

Beyond the occasional twitching or grimace, Sera was remarkably cooperative. Maybe it was his reassurances, or curiosity, more likely it was the thought of Josephine’s frustration and helplessness when Sera went all out with her free pass. In time though, he’d finish his careful work.  
“Done. I’d love to explain if you’re curious…“ He handed her a little hand mirror as she opened her eyes. “I made it as ‘not-elfy’ as possible, just because I’d figured you’d prefer it that way.“  
Sera stared at her face long and hard before glaring up at Hanhari. “Spill before I clobber you.“  
“Well, I picked red because you’re a Red Jenny, and all the markings are Andrastian. Look, you’ve got the sword from your forehead to your chin, you’ve got the wiggly lines around your eyes, and the circle going around your face.“  
She looked again as he scrambled to explain.  
“I know you aren’t Dalish, but I thought you’d still at least appreciate the ‘here I am so fuck you’ part of it. And if nothing else, designing it was a… nice side project.“  
“…You made not-elfy elfy face stuff for me?“ She sounded confused, not looking away from the mirror again for a bit. “Nobody else has squiggles like these?“  
“No one in the whole world but you Sera. I wanted to share without trying to push anything down your throat. …This is probably still pushing it but… Well it’d certainly irritate any properly Dalish person I’m sure.“  
“It’s stupid.“ Sera smirked wickedly, “I wanna rub it in egghead’s face“  
Hanhari chucked, “I’ll be right behind you Sera. Don’t be disappointed if he brushes you off.“  
“I’m elfier then he is now and I want him to suck it!“ She tossed aside the hand mirror and took off, leaving Hanhari to try and catch up before she reached the rotunda.

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be be found on my writing Tumblr, here:  
> http://sparemyocs.tumblr.com/post/164350713926/not-elfy


End file.
